


Family Game Night

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hell's Studio Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: If you know Snowflake, could you do a fic of the little guy and his dad playing a board game together?Me: Considering what I put the poor guy though in the tape fic, he deserves some fluff.(Snowflake is @floxy-offical ‘s OC, I did not steal.)
Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Family Game Night

In spite of his clumsiness and care-free attitude, Wally did take his job as a janitor seriously. A solid 90% of the time, he was focused on mopping up spilled ink and fixing the leaking pipes, but that wasn’t all he was paid to do. On the rare occasions where the ink wasn’t trying to escape the pipes to get on everyone and everything (especially Sammy) he was cleaning normal things; like windows, tables, trash cans, and in today’s case, the insides of closets.

Sometimes while he cleaned, a little freckled imp would watch out of curiosity. Being new to existing in general, while he was often spooked by many things, Snowflake would also find himself fascinated with random things in the studio.

“Hey dad, what is that?” The toon inquired as Wally pulled out a long, large box.

“This?” Wally blew the dust off of the cover, revealing the box’s faded, illegible title. “Looks like a board game to me.”

The cartoon imp tilted his head in confusion.

“Oh, it's Hey, why don’t we play it later when I’m on break?”

“Really?” The small toon broke out into a wide grin.

“Sure! It’ll be fun. But first, I gotta finish up dis mess.”

“Okay”

The imp sat down and waited patiently as his father finished up his job.

* * *

As playing on the floor in front of the closet where pipes were notorious for bursting was not the safest or the smartest idea, the two started to set up the board game on the break room table. At first, Wally assumed that the box was some kind of knock-off monopoly considering how the board itself looked and that there were cards, worn but still colorful paper slips that seemed to somewhat resemble money, and six silver pieces that the janitor assumed were the 'player' pieces.

However, the more of the board game the pair got out of the box the less sense it seemed to make to him; the paper that he originally thought was the game's currency were actually pictures of weapons, there were also a bunch of tiny wooden skeletons, livestock, castles, and a giant rubber hand were all apparently important parts to this monopoly-esc ...fantasy farming board game?

Honestly, at this point he was beginning to suspect that the 'Board game' he found was actually three or four different board games all crammed together in the single box, even the rules didn't make any sense and it didn't help that they were mostly ruined by ink! Yet strangely they seemed to be the only thing in the box that was ruined by ink, everything else either looked brand new, worn with time and time alone, or worn down with time and many years of being played with. Which had also further supported his idea that this was three completely different games all mixed together in one box.

"Ya know, I have never seen this game before now, guess it'll be a new experience for both of us!"

Snowflake nodded excitedly, while he took beautifully painted tiny wooden sheep out of the box. The timid devil normally was uneasy about new experiences, the board game seemed to be safe enough, even if neither of them quite understood how it was meant to be played.

* * *

The bad news was that the ruined rules meant that they couldn't play the new game how it was meant to be played, but the good news is that the janitor was creative enough to suggest that the two made up the rules for the game in a way that made sense. They didn't know what it was before, but the new main goal of the found game was that the players go around the board slaying the skeletons and collecting livestock while avoiding the giant hand who would steal all of the unlucky player's animals. Collecting enough different animals meant you got a castle and whoever had the castles at the end of the game won.

"So after slaying the skeleton on the blue space, do I collect two cows and three sheep or three cows and two sheep?"

"Hmm..." Wally looked at the weapon cards Snowflake had played and back to the handwritten rules the two had made. "Well, ya used two axes an' five firyahcrakeahs against da bonehead ova there, which breaks him down real quick but spooks away two of da sheep due to ovakill. So ya get two cows, one sheep."

"Aw, shoot! I knew I shoulda used the longsword instead..."

"But da good news is, ya now have enough cows ta get anotha castle!"

Snowflake excitedly took out his third castle, proudly putting it on the blue space he was currently on as both a victory against his skeletal foe and possibly the final push he needed to beat the game.

"Yes! Now I'm tied with you, and I just need two more chickens to win!"

"Not if I get my tenth sheep first!" Wally rebutted mischievously as he reached for the dice.

"Remember, the hand is closer to you than me!" Snowflake giggled with the same amount of mischief in his tone.

Maybe after the game, they should ask Joey were he had found it in the first place, or if they could bring the one they found back home.


End file.
